hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1001 - 18 Chefs Compete
The first episode of Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on June 4, 2012. On that episode, the new contestants got tricked by the Sous Chefs, cooked their signature dishes, and the 125th Hell's Kitchen dinner service was ruined by a very young executive chef. Intro The episode began with a recap of the series as, since the show's beginnings, Hell's Kitchen has had 100,000 chefs who have tried out, and out of them, 132 became contestants, 10,000 customers served, and only 9 people, Michael, Heather, Rock, Christina, Danny, Dave, Holli, Nona, and Paul, that have won their respective seasons. After, it cuts to a teaser of what Season 10 would entail showing arguments everywhere, physical punishments, and Ramsay's own personal promise on the line. As the 18 chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen via SUVs and police escort, Dana was in shock over being in the restaurant, and asked for somebody to pinch her, Brian called Hell's Kitchen the Disney Land for kitchens, and Clemenza says he would do whatever it took to win. As they walked in, Sous Chef Scott welcomed them to Hell's Kitchen and Briana says she has a crush on the former, though she found him intimidating. Sous Chef Scott told the chefs he shaved his head to prove his commitment to Ramsay and showed a picture of him with a full head of hair. He decided to shave the chefs' heads. Danielle feels nervous as Sous Chef Andi brings out the barber's chair. Sous Chef Scott says he even convinced Sous Chef Andi to have her head shaved, but Justin doubted Sous Chef Scott will shave her head. Before Sous Chef Scott does it, Sous Chef Andi reveals she was wearing wig, much to the chefs' surprise. Sous Chef Scott asks for volunteers, Dana says that Sous Chef Scott was staring right at her, and refused to have her hair shaved off. All the chefs raised their hands, but Sous Chef Scott chose one "chef". Patrick feels sorry for him, as he almost has the same hair as he does. He finishes shaving that person's hair, causing Robyn to realize that it was really happening, and asks for another volunteer. All the chefs raised their hands, but Sous Chef Scott chose another "chef" and shaved her hair off. As the chefs volunteered once again, Danielle was looking away, hoping to not be chosen next. As she feared Sous Chef Scott chose her, but before he could shave her hair, Ramsay stopped him and told Danielle to get back in line, much to her relief. He told the chefs to get in the kitchens to cook their signature dishes and asked what happened to Sous Chef Andi, when he noticed her bald head. Signature Dish Challenge For the Signature Dish Challenge that year, the chefs had 45 minutes to cook their dishes, with the teams already divided into the men in the blue kitchen, and the women in the red kitchen. Brian revealed that he had a very different cooking style in the kitchen compared to others, and hoped that Ramsay dug his personality, but the latter got annoyed by his whistling. When Clemenza commented that he might be too big for a plate based on his size, Ramsay commented that a tray could work better. In the red kitchen, Danielle set fire to her stick and was forced to stomp it out with her new shoes, while Kimmie revealed that she came from the hood part of Memphis, had no proper training as a chef, but knew she worked her ass of to be there. Eventually, both teams had their dishes cooked and plated on time. Before the judging, Ramsay told the chefs that the two people who had their heads shaved earlier were Sous Chef Scott's friends and that Sous Chef Andi was wearing a bald cap. Brian thought Sous Chef Andi was hot with or without hair, taking sexy to a different level with her attitude. Additionally, Ramsay told the chefs that the grand prize that season was a Head Chef position at his own Gordon Ramsay Steak in Las Vegas, along with $250,000, and Patrick considered working for Ramsay the cat's meow. On the first round, Robyn and Don were up first, and the former presented her sear-striped bass over yellow romesco sauce, which Ramsay deemed delicious and seasoned perfectly, making her comment that it was the best orgasm she could have received. Don, hoping to impress Ramsay and feeling confident about his chances, presented his southwestern saltimbocca, but after tasting the former's giant portion of one, Ramsay coughed and had Robyn try it. He asked Don how cumin he added, to which he replied half a teaspoon. Ramsay asked Robyn if she wanted to spit her bite to which she agreed. Ramsay brings a trash can and did so. He considered the spice too powerful and gives Robyn a point, much to her excitement, and the women led 1-0. In round two, Tiffany, who wanted to prove she was not some ditzy blonde who looks good and thinks she has what it takes, presented her lamb schnitzel with a rosemary maple-infused lamb gloss. Ramsay told her to touch the top of her dish, and said it was like a wet diaper. He added that Tiffany made a lamb chop crispy and drenched in sauce, and although she argued that she poured the sauce in hurry, Kimmie was confused what went through a blonde bitch's head like Tiffany's. After calling Tiffany's dish disgusting, Ramsay heard a cough, which came from Clemenza. Ramsay asked if he was okay, and Clemenza said he was good. Then, Guy revealed he was born in Israel and was drill sergeant for three years. Guy presented his pan-seared striped bass with chocolate miso sauce, but warned Ramsay not try his dish as he burned his sauce and that the execution of his dish was poor, much to Patrick's dismay. Despite this, Ramsay tasted his dish, commenting that it was like a fish sundae, neither of them scored, and the women led 1-0. After, Clemenza began to cough even more, causing Ramsay to ask if he was really okay. Kimmie imitated hyperventilating, Ramsay asked Clemenza if he wanted to sit down, Patrick asked if the former was all right and called him a mess, Ramsay started to get worried about Clemenza as he continued coughing, and Robyn even asked if he was going to have a heart attack. Ramsay asked Clemenza if he wanted to see a medic, but the latter replied that he was good and that in spite of his overweight physique, he still worked 14 to 16 hours a day and would spin circles around everyone else. On the third round, Roshni, who said not to underestimate her because of her size, presented her coriander-crusted rack of lamb, which Ramsay praised for her balanced flavors and precise seasoning. Then, Royce, who said anything he cooked was delicious, presented his pan-seared grouper. Then, he revealed that he cooked at SDK at South Beach and his executive chef was Season 1 runner-up Ralph Pagano. After tasting his dish, Ramsay said that Ralph obviously passed on very good techniques. As a result, they both received a point, making at 2-1 lead for the women. In the next few rounds, Ramsay called Danielle's pasta dish a mess while he praised Justin's dish for his seasoning, giving the point to the latter, which made it a 2-point tie. Then, as Kimmie presented her Fisherman's Trio, Ramsay said there is no way he would take that to Vegas. As Brian presented his dessert dish, Ramsay asked what he was doing. Therefore, neither of them received a point. Next, Barbie's dish had soggy potatoes and Chris's dish was bitter and burnt. Therefore, neither of them received a point as well. After, Ramsay praised Briana's duck and Patrick's seasoning and gives them both a point, making the score a 3-point tie. On the eighth round, Dana presented her pan-seared scallops, says that Ramsay is big on scallops and cooking them perfectly, but was not scared of him. Ramsay praised her dish for having perfectly cooked scallops. After, Tavon revealed that he was an Executive Chef at Washington D.C. and was 22 years old, impressing Ramsay. Afterwards, he presented his shrimp scallops and crab on a bed of fettuccine noodles with whiskey infused with alfredo sauce. When Ramsay tasted his dish, he asked how much vinegar was in it and Tavon revealed that he put more than a drizzle. Ramsay called the dish hideous, much to Tavon's disappointment who claimed that it was the first time anybody said his food was so fucked up, and Ramsay gives Dana a point, giving the lead back to the women with the score of 4-3. While nervous, Chris says its a known fact men are better cooks than women and couldn't wait to win. During the final round, Christina presents her molasses-glazed pork chop, revealed she was a chef de cuisine at one of Philadelphia's top 50 restaurants, and that the quality of the food they put was phenomenal. Ramsay praised her dish for having perfect pork and delicious squash, much to her satisfaction. Then, finally Clemenza who revealed that he is from Staten Island and been cooking for 18 years, presented his stuffed veal chop with truffle infusion. While Ramsay praised his dish for being beautifully cooked and seasoned, he said he could taste a large amount of truffle aroma. Clemenza revealed he put truffle oil which Ramsay criticizes. He gives a point to Christina, making the final score of 5-3 for the women. As the women celebrated their first victory, Barbie commented that women ruled, and boys drooled. Reward The women were rewarded with a steak meal at the patio cooked by Season 3 winner Rock Harper and Season 6 winner Dave Levey. Kimmie was speechless and during the reward, the women met with the two past winners and James. As they ate, Dave advised the women to play their cards right, Danielle was eager to take notes, and after toasting, Rock said that girls were smarter than guys, despite being one himself. Punishment The men were punished by cleaning up both kitchens, much to Tavon's annoyance as he was wearing white skinny jeans and did not want to wash dishes. During the punishment, Brian was shocked over the number of dishes they had to clean from 18 people, and Clemenza was frustrated that his dish would have been perfect had he not used the truffle oil. Before service Later that night, the men returned to the dorms to find their chef jackets and recipe books, before sitting down and studying the menu for the following night's service. However, the women spent more time goofing off than studying, with Christina playfully spanking Dana, but Robyn decided to leave the women's bedroom and study on her own as she felt her teammates were getting off topic due to the drinks they had. Then, Barbie jokingly commented that a perfectly cooked scallops should feel like a men's cock, and when Danielle asked for which part of the penis she meant, the former jokingly called Justin over. The next day, both teams began prepping for opening night, and after coming downstairs, the Sous Chefs handed the chefs their own knife set from Henkels. While the men went into prep feeling confident, the women struggled as Barbie dropped a lamb chop, Briana struggled on the lobster, Danielle complained to Kimmie who frazzled and unfocused she was, and Dana felt overwhelmed on the menu items as she knew Ramsay would not expect anything that was not perfect. After prep, Ramsay had both teams lined up, announced that night was Hell's Kitchen's 125th service and hopes to make it special. He then asked Briana what the entrées were, but struggles to remember, much to Ramsay's dismay as they were about to open. Likewise, Kimmie said they would be screwed and Dana imitated a gunshot to her head. However, Briana remembers that the entrées were filet beef, miso-glazed cod, and New York Strip. Ramsay congratulated her, much to her relief. Royce felt confident the men would knock that service out of the park and Ramsay asked James to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Leigh Bodden was a guest for this service. The women received their first order, and as Roshni compared the first service to the first day of school, she sent up only three scallops when five were needed, and a dismayed Robyn commented that it was not the start she wanted. Then, Roshni sent up raw scallops, and after Ramsay ordered the women to touch them, Danielle thought they felt squishy while Barbie accused Roshni of not feeling a cock in a long time. In the blue kitchen, Patrick recited the order back to Tavon and Royce, but the latter asked where the anchovies for the Caesar salads were, irritating Guy who told Royce to get his bitch ass up and find them himself. However, Royce blamed Guy for prepping the salad station improperly, and in the red kitchen, Roshni called up for one minute on scallops, leaving Tiffany to comment that scallops were not hard at all. Then, Roshni’s third attempt were raw again, Barbie called it bull shit, and Ramsay complained that after 45 minutes of service, no appetizers have come out, before kicking Roshni out of the kitchen. Despite Roshni begging Ramsay not to do that, the latter sternly warned her to get the fuck out immediately before moving Barbie onto fish. As Roshni walked back to the dorms, she was upset about leaving the line, and back in the kitchen, Barbie’s scallops were accepted, allowing the women to finally get out their first order of appetizers. In the blue kitchen, Royce finally found the anchovies in the back-room fridge, but Tavon sent up raw pigeon, with Ramsay claiming that it could still fly. That led to Royce calling Tavon a fucking moron, and when Ramsay asked the latter if he was serious about his Executive chef position the other day, Tavon argued that he was, but announced that it could take four and a half minutes for the refire as James was trying to keep the diners happy. One hour into dinner service, the blue team has yet to serve any appetizers, and while Tavon was still struggling on the squab, Justin and Patrick were trying their best to serve out anything as the latter accused Tavon of going down in flames. However, despite Patrick hoping to turn that night around, Justin served raw scallops, and then, Ramsay saw broken pieces on the fish station, before asking Justin who sliced them as the latter felt he was sabotaged. Tavon took the blame for the scallops, Ramsay berated him for ruining expensive hand dived scallops, Patrick accused Tavon of mutilating the scallops, and Clemenza felt they were cut with a paper clip. Even worse, it was the entire blue team’s supply of scallops for that night, a dismayed Brian felt the men were in trouble, and Ramsay angrily reminded the men that they have not even served a single appetizer, before calling them a bunch of idiots. After, Ramsay told Justin that an onion tart would be served in the place of the scallops, Brian accused Tavon of treating the scallops like a homeless rat, and a pissed Ramsay asked Tavon if he cooked in his restaurant. While Tavon claimed he did and that his restaurant never butchered scallops that poorly, Ramsay asked him why he did it that night only for Tavon to claim that he froze. However, Ramsay accused Tavon of not even being defrosted, and when the latter laughed at that remark, Ramsay berated him for that and kicked him out of service, leaving Tavon to comment that it was the first time he was ever kicked out of a kitchen, before calling Ramsay a fucking douchebag. After Tavon left, a frustrated Ramsay called out the revised order and asked for some fucking talent from the men. In the red kitchen, the women were getting appetizers out in a smooth pace, and were now moving onto entrées. Despite Robyn feeling that they had it, Ramsay saw that Christina’s Wellington had raw dough, and called it a joke after asking her if she wanted him to serve it. After Dana accused Christina of killing the women, Christina knew that cooking a Wellington was difficult as it was unknown how cooked it was until it was sliced. Then, Ramsay went to the meat station, and saw raw dough on more Wellingtons, forcing Christina and Barbie to make new dough in the middle of service, but when Tiffany called out 15 minutes on the Wellingtons, Robyn called the red kitchen silent for that amount of time as Ramsay called it a joke. In the blue kitchen, the men were still on their first order of appetizers, and Ramsay tried to urge Royce to lead as Tavon was gone, but the latter did not respond despite feeling that he had it. However, despite Royce feeling confident in his spaghetti, Clemenza, who worked in a pasta company years ago, knew it was raw. To Clemenza’s horror, Royce sent up crunchy spaghetti, and despite claiming he could bounce back, a fed-up Ramsay kicked him out of the kitchen ad told him to join Tavon. As Royce left for the dorms, he called himself the best chef of the competition, and felt he did not deserve to be kicked out. Two hours into dinner service, the women were still stalled on entrées, and the men were still at a standstill on the first appetizer order as Guy felt that Don was in his own world for not contributing and wondering around. When Chris served the onion tarts, they were raw, and that served to be the final straw for Ramsay, who kicked the rest of the men out of service. As the men walked back to the dorms, Justin felt very embarrassed, and said that anybody on the line who was not did not deserve to be in any kitchen. Back in the red kitchen, Christina served yet another Wellington with raw pastry, a fed-up Ramsay compared it to snot, and ordered the women to shut down their kitchen as a nearly tearful Christina lamented her poor performance, and was down about not bouncing back. Post-mortem With both teams lined up, Ramsay said that he did get a service to remember, but with 18 chefs and a hundred diners that night, there were no entrées served from either kitchen and called it ridiculous. However, the men were named the losers, Ramsay said that they sucked as the women were at least able to get all their appetizers out, and asked them to nominate two people for elimination. Back at the dorms, Danielle felt that the women deserved to win for getting appetizers out first, and was happy that none of the red chefs were in trouble. Meanwhile, Clemenza asked who the two weakest links of the men were, and Patrick suggested Tavon and Royce as they were on the appetizer station, and were the ones who completely fucked them from the start. However, Royce argued his salad station was not set up right, and when Chris asked who prepped it, Guy said he did but also argued that Royce should have grabbed them from the fridge. While Clemenza felt that Royce was the weakest chef that night, he felt that overall, Don was the weakest for not doing anything that night, before asking who would be better between the two. Brian agreed to nominate Tavon and Don that night, but the latter argued that he had no chance to do anything that night, while Tavon questioned the men’s logic of not picking Royce, his station partner, as the latter fucked up as much as he did. Elimination Patrick announced Tavon as the men’s first nominee, and Don as the second, but Ramsay disagreed with that decision, and called the men out for coming up with a crap decision as Don didn’t do anything wrong that night. While he agreed with Tavon's nomination, he also called up Royce to the front as they were the worst of that night. During their pleas, Tavon felt that he was the reason everything went wrong that night, but felt he took responsibility. When Ramsay asked Tavon how he would rate his performance in between line cook and sous chef, the latter said he would be a prep cook who was thrown into the line, leading Ramsay to call him a dishwasher instead. Then, Royce argued that he showed his strengths in the Signature Dish Challenge, but stammered through the rest of his plea before accusing Guy of sabotaging him, even though the latter argued that forgetting the anchovies did not count as sabotage. After exclaiming he was done with the BS, Ramsay chewed out Tavon and Royce for turning the tenth opening night into a disaster, and was seriously disappointed in the two of them. Then, Ramsay called up Royce’s name, but sent him back in line before eliminating Tavon for his poor performance on appetizers, poor butchering of the scallops, and failing to hold up his executive chef position. During his exit interview, Tavon felt that it sucked being the first eliminated, but admitted to his mistakes and could not wait to see Royce go home next time. After Tavon left, Ramsay reminded the men how they showed appalling fight back and confusion, before ordering them to get a grip. While being dismissed, Don was ecstatic Ramsay called out his teammates for trying to send him home, Guy felt that Royce’s attempt to throw him under the bus would not work on him, and Robyn called the blue team a bunch of bitches, and predicted future victories for the women. Ramsay's comment: "Tavon may be an executive chef at 22, but he did little to impress me in his short stay in Hell's Kitchen." Category:Episodes Category:Season 10